


A Snapely Christmas

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a gift to deliver...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snapely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my final submission for Mini_Fest 2015 on LJ. Pencil on Paper.

[  
A Snapely Christmas](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/A-Snapely-Christmas-584785751) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
